glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucent Eyes
is an image song of the anime series Glasslip. The song is performed by ChouCho, and is included as the B-side track for her "The Summer Day and Your Voice" single. Track listing The lyrics were written by ChouCho, composed and arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact), and the strings arranged by Tomohisa Ishikawa. #"The Summer Day and Your Voice" #"Lucent Eyes" #"The Summer Day and Your Voice (off vocal)" #"Lucent Eyes (off vocal)" Lyrics Romaji= Nami no oto wo kiki nagara aruite iku Mada saki no koto nante kangaeta koto nakute Warai atteru 'ima' dake ga subete datta Fuki nukeru oi kaze ni yobare furi kaeru to Itsumo no keshiki ga fui ni chigatte mieta Konna natsu ha nido to konai tte kiduita no Tōmei na hitomi no oku wazuka ni hajiketa niji no kakera Kagayaki dasu shinkirō no mukō gawa Te wo nobaseba ashita ga hora, kawaru yo Yozora ni saku hanabi mo hakanaku kiete Omatsuri no ato no shizukesa ni yagate natsu mo owaru Itsumo no keshiki ga fui ni mabushiku mieta Shiranai koto ga ippai aru tte kiduita no Tōmei na hitomi no oku hajimete umareta niji no michi Kawatte yuku tomadoi no naka sagasu Jibun no iro jibun no to de tsukamitai Itsumo yori mo kodō ga hayai no ha Kitto natsu no atsusa no sei janai Taisetsu na kono shunkan matataki mo wasureru kurai Tsuyoku yaki tsuketai Yawarakaku hikaru kakera tsunagi awasete Mirai no chizu wo egakō Kagayaki dasu hitomi no oku hajimete umareta niji no michi Kawatte yuku tomadoi no naka sagasu Jibun no iro jibun no to de tsukamitai Hitomi no oku mirai ha yasashiku matataku |-| Kanji= 波の音を聞きながら歩いて行く まだ先のことなんて考えたことなくて 笑い合ってる「今」だけがすべてだった 吹き抜ける追い風に呼ばれ振り返ると いつもの景色が不意に違って見えた こんな夏は二度と来ないって気付いたの 透明な瞳の奥　わずかに弾けた虹のカケラ 輝きだす　蜃気楼の向こう側 手を伸ばせば明日がほら、変わるよ 夜空に咲く花火も儚く消えて お祭りの後の静けさにやがて夏も終わる いつもの景色が不意に眩しく見えた 知らないことがいっぱいあるって気付いたの 透明な瞳の奥　初めて生まれた虹の道 変わってゆく　戸惑いの中探す 自分の色　自分の手で掴みたい いつもよりも鼓動が速いのは きっと夏の暑さのせいじゃない 大切なこの瞬間　瞬きも忘れるくらい 強く焼き付けたい 柔らかく光るカケラ　繋ぎ合わせて 未来の地図を描こう 輝きだす瞳の奥　初めて生まれた虹の道 変わってゆく　戸惑いの中探す 自分の色　自分の手で掴みたい 瞳の奥未来は優しく瞬く |-| English= I walk while listening to the wave's sound I still can't think about what happened earlier Everything's but me laughing to the 'present' I look back as the wind brings a voice calling me I never realized that I always passed by the same scenery Then I noticed, such a summer will not come for the second time Deep within my transparent eyes, slightly off-shaped fragments of the rainbow Shining beyond the mirage It we stretch our our hands, the future will change The fireworks bloom in the night sky too, will transiently disappears After the festival is silence, marks the summer's end I never realized that the same scenery always radiant to me Then I noticed, there are lots of things I never know Deep within my transparent eyes, is the newborn path of rainbow I search for it, within my ever changing confuse That color of my very own, will be delivered with these hands of mine This heart is beating faster than usual but I'm sure, it isn't the fault of the summer's heat In this precious moment, I will never forget the light that is so radiant, making me want to burn Softly, the shining fragments are connected Drawing the map of future Shining deep within my transparent eyes, is the newborn path of rainbow I search for it, within my ever changing confuse That color of my very own, will be delivered with these hands of mine The future deep within my eyes is shining gently Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime